Steam
by OccasionallyActive
Summary: A small little oneshot I wrote for my friend. Yes, it's and Edward Jacob fic. So, what? Kill me.


DISCLAIMER: I'm not Smeyer. In fact, I'm not even Mormon, so...take that legal issues.

* * *

The feeling was undeniable, although completely absurd. He was not; more like _could not _be, attracted to that…mutt! Of all things on two legs or four, he'd had a rather violent reaction to the too-tall Native American descendant. However, he was a master at schooling his features into an emotionless mask; there was no need for anyone to know that he felt much more for the dog than he did for his supposed girlfriend.

He couldn't believe, though, how much of an airhead that girl was. She didn't seem to notice the way that he nearly flinched every time she touched him. She didn't see how his eyes lingered, for too long, on the mutt. And, even worse, she hadn't seemed to pick up on the way he'd stopped shying away from Jacob's touch.

"Edward!" her shrill voice was like a nightmare playing violin.

"Yes, Bella, dear?" could she hear the disdain hidden beneath the musical tones his voice carried? For some strange reason, he hoped she could.

However, the girl was dumb as a rock. If she did hear it, she seemed to brush it off as unimportant. "I just thought I should warn you that Jacob's coming over tonight to have dinner with Charlie and I. Is that…all right?"

_Are you asking my permission? Why the Hell should I care what you do?_ he thinks this rather bitterly at her, happy that he's the one that can read thoughts and not her. "Did you have to invite the mutt, Bella?"

She wrinkles her nose at him. "He's my friend, Edward. So, yes; I did."

He shrugs lightly, muttering about something she doesn't understand before taking a step away from the plain girl, sighing heavily as he catches the warm, overpowering scent of dog. "Well, he's here," he says this a bit monotonously.

Bella squeals in delight and runs over to the door, flinging it open before immediately attacking the over six foot tall boy with a tight embrace.

Edward's ember eyes meet with the deep brown of Jacob's and a jolt shoots down into his abdomen. There was…something intensely different about the dog tonight. Something almost…animalistic in the way that he was looking at Edward; it was as if he thought of the vampire as his own.

This thought as confirmed, a mere fifteen minutes later, when Edward felt himself shoved hard up against a wall because the dumbass chick that they were both supposedly in love with had gone to get some take-out food. Jacob's husky, warm voice washed over him like a virus, taking over his system and leaving him feeling weak. "I think you've got some explaining to do, bloodsucker."

"Why's that?" somehow, Edward manages to keep his tone level and smooth, even though he's rather nervous.

"'Why?'" Jacob echoes the question, rolling his eyes "because you've somehow hi-jacked my wolf senses and made me-" here he cuts off, his nose wrinkling. "Never mind; all that matters is that everyone knows you're mine, now."

Edward can't help blinking. "A little…possessive, aren't we?"

"Simply taking a leaf from your book, bloodsucker. Now…how are you going to get that bimbo to understand what's going on, here?"

A small grin flits across Edward's lips as said bimbo's scent suddenly fills his brain. "Easily," and this is all he says before he carefully pulls the taller boy's face down to his own and connects their lips. Immediately, Jacob dominates what Edward had started, pushing the shorter boy hard up against the wall, deathly-cold skin against skin so warm it was almost hot.

A sudden, shrill shriek alerts the two that they'd been caught. However, they don't pull away. And, no matter what the formerly mentioned bimbo does, she can't pry the two apart. So, instead, she simply sits down on the floor and cries her eyes out.

Of course, to the great relief of all those around, something accidentally falls off the table and hits her in the head, properly knocking the annoying bitch out and leaving the good-looking boys alone with each other.

* * *

A/N: If you wanna flame the Hell out of me for ruing Smeyer's "masterpiece", please go right ahead. xD I don't give a shit.


End file.
